


in the manufactured night

by Ihateyouandyourmum



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt, the rise and the fall of my chemical romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihateyouandyourmum/pseuds/Ihateyouandyourmum
Summary: This isn't a story about people fixing each other, its a story about two people surviving despite it all.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 4





	in the manufactured night

It made sense really, that Gerard way would be alone forever, because he was a bad person. Nothing good about him. He just wasn’t. and to some degree he had accepted that, obviously it still hurt- knowing you’d gone too far down the rabbit hole of bad to ever be ‘good’ again- but it wasn’t like he was trying to be good either. He still smoked, he still had a dead end job, leached off his family, and Mikey’s future, all he did was hurt people. 

  
Frank Iero knew he wasn’t a good person, he assumed he just wasn’t born good at all, he was not a creator he was a destroyer. Anyone could see that by the way he played on stage. He caused pain. He was the reason his parents split up, because he wasn’t good enough and never would be. He’d accepted that he was worthless, or that to be worth something he had to be used by someone else, be put to some use, or what was the point? He was born a weapon and would die a weapon.


End file.
